Universal Strangers
by faithepoo2
Summary: So this is my first fanfic ever! It's a Dean x Reader series where the reader wakes up in the Supernatural universe. She wakes up to a stranger in the bed that's across the room and no memory of how she got there. The first chapter is kind of short but I hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Universal Strangers**

'What the hell happened last night?' you thought upon waking up. As your vision started to clear up you could see that you were, in fact, not in your room. 'That's weird.' You remember walking through your door at the end of the night and then nothing. Now you woke up in some place you have never been before and there is a stranger in the bed on the other side of the room. You get up from the bed and slowly walk over to the stranger. You can tell it's a man by his size, clothes, muscles, and hair. When you can clearly see his face you freeze. Your breath catches and it takes you a minute to remember how to speak.

"Jensen Ackles?" you whisper to yourself. You walk over to him and tap his shoulder. Nothing. So you shake his shoulder, "Jensen, wake up" you say. He slowing starts to stir and open his eyes.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"My name's Y/N and I have no idea where we are."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Nope. All I remember is going home after work and walking through my front door. After that it's just blank."

"Great. Well, my name's Dean by the way. Dean Winchester."

At that point you thought you were going crazy. Dean Winchester is a character on a TV show, not a real person. But the person in front of you was real and you knew him as Jensen Ackles, the guy that plays Dean Winchester on Supernatural. This had to be a joke…or a really weird dream.

"Umm… are you sure your name's not Jensen Ackles?"

"What? Of course I'm sure…wait that's what my name was in the alternate universe Balthazar sent Sam and me to."

"So are you saying that I'm in the Supernatural universe? That I've actually been brought to a different universe?!" "This is a joke, right?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm afraid this isn't a joke." Great, you were going crazy. There was no way this was real. Alternate universes aren't real; they're just made up so people have a place to escape to in their minds. Truth be told though, your alternate universe would be you and Dean Winchester locked in a room together. "Pinch me."

"I'm not going to pinch you!"

"I'm dreaming and in order to wake up you need to pinch me. That's how it works isn't it?"

"That's stupid. You aren't dreaming and I'm not going to pinch you."

"Fine." You pinched yourself. "Ow." Crap, this wasn't a dream. You are actually in the Supernatural universe with Dean Winchester. "Told you this wasn't a dream."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We find our way out of here and find Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean went to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Dammit!" He then proceeded to kick the door but still it didn't move. "We're locked in," you said exasperated. "Thank you Captain Obvious, now are you just going  
to just stand there or help me get the door open?" Dean looked at you until you decided to start looking around the room for anything that could help get the door opened.  
The next thing you knew, there was a burning pain shooting throughout your body. "Ahh," you screamed. Dean ran over to you.  
"What is it? What's happening?"  
"I don't know, it hurts!"  
Then all of a sudden it stopped. You were breathing a little heavy but there was no more pain, instead you felt energy rushing through you. You had never felt like this before.  
"Are you ok?" Dean asked a little worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel great actually." Dean gave you a weird look but you ignored it.  
You got up and walked over to the door. You put your hand on the handle when Dean said, "I already tried that remember, it won't work." You pulled on the door and about yanked it off the hinges. You had never felt that much strength in your  
body ever. Dean looked at you dumbfounded. "How did you…"  
"I don't know but we should get out of here before whoever or whatever brought us here comes back."  
"Right. Let's go."

The two of you made it through the abandoned house out to the driveway. There was an old car parked there and Dean said to get in. When the two of you got in the car, Dean pulled down some wires and hotwired the engine to start it. "Where are  
we going?" you asked. "To find out where we are and to use a phone to call Sam" Dean replied.  
You and Dean drove for about 15 minutes till you came to a gas station. Dean parked the car and got out. "Wait here."  
"I have to use the bathroom" you groaned.  
"Fine. But don't wander off. I don't want to have to hunt you down."  
You gave him a smirk and walked inside to the ladies' room.  
"Sam!"  
"Dean? Where the hell are you?"  
"Just outside Lawrence, I woke up in some abandoned house with some girl who says she's from another universe."  
"What? Dean that doesn't make any sense."  
"I know. We can try to figure this out when I get to the bunker."  
"Ok. Are you bringing the girl with you?"  
"Yeah. I don't think it's safe to just leave her by herself."  
"Good idea. Hurry up and get back here. I'll call Cas and have him meet us here."  
"Ok. See you soon Sammy."

When you came out Dean was waiting for you by the counter with a map and some coffee. "Oh, you read my mind," you said as you took the coffee from Dean. "Did you figure out where we are exactly?" "Yeah, just outside Lawrence  
Kansas. We're going to head back to the bunker." Oh goody, a road trip with Dean Winchester. This would be ideal if he didn't keep giving you these weird and worried looks. "Road tripping with a Winchester. Never thought this would happen  
in real life." Dean just looked at and then said, "let's go." 'Great, now he thinks I'm weird.'  
You had been in the car for about 2 hours now. Only about an hour and a half left and the ride had been pretty quiet besides the radio and Dean asking for the occasional direction. You were just about to doze off when the pain hit you again. It was  
the same as last time, burning and running throughout your whole body. You were screaming in pain. "Y/n what's going on?" Are you in pain again?" "Y/n what's wrong?!" Then, like last time, it stopped. "Y/N talk to  
me, what happened?"  
"I'm fine. It's gone now."  
"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."  
"No. I don't think that's necessary."  
"Y/N, you were screaming like someone was murdering you."  
"I'm fine Dean. Really." "Honestly, I feel a lot better. Like there is some kind of energy force running through me or something."  
Dean gave you that weird worried look again. "Maybe Cas will know what's going on with you." "I get to meet Castiel?" "Well, who else do you think is going to be able to help us figure out who brought you here from another  
universe." "Yeah, this does sound like something angels could do." The rest of the ride to the bunker was quiet, with Dean glancing over at you to make sure you were ok. He wasn't sure what was going on or why the two of you woke  
up in that abandoned house together but he did know that he needed to protect you. And that is exactly what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Universal Strangers Chap. 3**

At some point during the drive to the bunker you fell asleep to Dean humming along to the radio. "Hey Y/N, wake up. We're here." You woke up with a sigh and a stiff neck but you were excited to finally see the bunker in person. As you stepped out of the old, junky car you and Dean had borrowed from the abandoned house, you looked around the garage at all the immaculate classic cars in front of you. "Wow" you whispered. Then you saw it, the impala. "Is that baby?" you asked with a smile.

"Yup, she's a beauty right?"

"Hell yeah she is." You walked up to the impala and looked inside. It looked just like you had seen it on TV but better. "May I?" you asked pointing to the inside of the car. "Go ahead, but don't get too comfy. We need to go find Sam and see if Cas is here yet." Dean watched as you opened the passenger door and climbed in. He walked over and asked "You like classic cars?"

"Yeah I love them. I've always wanted a '65 Mustang but then I saw this beauty on the show and immediately fell in love."

Dean smiled, "You've got good taste." He waited a minute to let you feel around the impala and then said, "Come on, let's go find Sam and figure out what's going on."

You climbed out of the impala and shut the door. Following Dean out of the garage and down the halls of the bunker you couldn't help but look around. It was so much bigger than it appeared on the show. The two of you walked into the library to find Sam sitting at one of the tables with his laptop opened in front of him.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean?" Sam said as he looked up. Sam got up and gave his brother a hug. "I didn't hear you come in."

"We parked the piece of junk I had to drive in the garage."

Sam chuckled a bit then looked at you. "You must be Y/N. I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" you said as you shook his hand.

"So Dean said you're from another universe."

"Yeah, well, where I'm from this is all a TV show."

"Wait, so you're from the universe that Balthazar sent us too?"

"I don't think it's that exact one. The people that died in that universe when you two were there are still alive where I'm from."

"So, there are multiple universes where people sit around and watch our lives for the fun of it?" Dean asked looking a little disgusted.

"I guess so. But the show is much more than entertainment for most people. You two give people hope when they don't any and remind them to keep fighting even when they feel like giving up. At least, that's how it was for me."

Sam gave you a small smile and Dean didn't say but instead took a seat at the table grabbing the bottle of whiskey sitting there. "I called Cas, he said he'd be here around 5" Sam said after a few seconds of silence. "Why can't he be here now?" Dean asked. "He said he's helping Chuck with something." "Great, so now we have to wait three hours to figure out what the hell is going on."

Sam took this opportunity to ask you questions about where you were from and what you did in your world. Dean used this time to drink, listen to yours and Sam's conversation, and steal glances of you when you weren't paying attention. You told them all about your family, your friends, your job, and what you liked to do for fun. You told them about had you had actually met their alternate universe selves at a convention. Then, in the middle of telling them about the convention, the pain started. It ran through your body, starting in your fingers and then making its way throughout you. You hunched over in the seat trying not to scream from the pain.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

Dean got up quickly and walked over to you putting his hands on your shoulders. "Y/N, hey look at me. You're ok. You can fight this." He looked at you with worry in his eyes and continued to hold you up. After a moment, the pain slowly started to die down. It wasn't an instant relief like the last couple of times but at least it was stopping.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It…it's going away now."

"What happened?"

"I've been getting these random pain attacks ever since I woke up in this place. I don't know what it means or why it's happening."

"This is why we need Cas here. To see if he can figure out what's going on with her." Dean said as he stood up from crouching down in front of you. As if on cue, Cas popped up in the library. "Hello Dean. Sam."

"It's about time you showed up. What were you doing with Chuck anyways?" Dean asked him annoyed.

"Chuck has asked for my help with getting heaven back in order now that he is back."

"Well that's just great" said Dean with a fake smile on his face. Cas just looked at him for a second and then turned his attention to you. "You must be Y/N."

"Yeah I'm… I'm Y/N." You were in awe and shock of how he had just poofed into existence right in front of you. This was seriously the weirdest situation that had ever happened to you. As you were thinking about all the questions you wanted to ask Cas about heaven he started walking towards you.

"She's been having these weird pain attacks since we woke up in that abandoned house. Do you have any idea what that means?" Dean asked Cas while he watched Cas study you.

"I believe it is because a part of you that has been dormant is waking up." Cas said matter-of-factly looking at you.

"What does that mean?" you asked confused.

"It means there is a part of you that has not been active until now and since it's been asleep for a long period of time it is causing you pain while it is waking."

"So what are you saying exactly? Are you saying I'm a supernatural being that was living in another universe?"

"Yes but I do not think you are just any supernatural being." Cas said as he put a hand on your forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment and you felt this odd sensation in your head.

"Well." Dean asked when Cas took his hand from your forehead and opened his eyes. "What is she?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Universal Strangers Chap. 4**

Cas looked at you and then back at Dean, "She's a Nephilim."

"A what?" Dean asked confused.

"A Nephilim. She's part human, part angel."

Sam and Dean both looked at you with mixed emotions. You couldn't believe what you just heard. A Nephilim? How is this possible? You were growing a little anxious now. "So you're saying I have angel powers now?"

"Essentially, yes. You are part angel so you do have some angel abilities."

"Are you going to kill me?" you asked quietly.

Sam looked at Cas while Dean looked at you with a why would you ask that look on his face. "No, there is no need to kill you" Cas said with a sincere look on his face.

"But you and Metatron killed a Nephilim before, because she was an abomination."

"The only reason I killed her was because Metatron tricked me into thinking it had to be done. I will not being making that mistake again."

"Why do you think I was brought back here? Or why I was sent to another universe to begin with?"

"I do not know but I will try to find out. I will go back to heaven and see what I can find out."

With that, Castiel was gone. You, Sam, and Dean stood around for a minute before Sam spoke up. "Well, at least you won't be in pain anymore and you know who you are, kinda." "Yeah." You gave him a smile and then looked at Dean who had sat back down at the table and reached out for the whiskey bottle in front of him. "So, what do we do now?" you asked.

"I'm going to drink and then we are going to have to figure out what to do with you" Dean said before he took a drink from the bottle.

"I think she should stay with us. The bunker will be the safest place for her and we can keep an eye on her." Sam looked at you for your opinion. "I think that's a good idea. I don't really want to be left alone. If that's ok with you, Dean." You looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if you stayed here, at least for a bit. Till we get everything figured out."

The three of you spent the rest of the day reading and learning as much as you could about Nephilim's and theories about other universes. There was a whole lot of coffee that was drank and complaining from Dean. But, every so often you would catch him looking at you from over a book he was scanning through or over the top of his laptop. You couldn't help but to feel a little flustered when he looked at you. After all, you did have the biggest crush on him, at least the other universes' version of him. Finally, after hours of research, you decided to call it quits.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," you said as you shut the book you had been reading. The boys both looked up at you and then Sam stretched and said "I think that's a good idea." "Yeah, cause I've just been staring at the same page for the last 30 minutes" interjected Dean. 'It wasn't just the page you were staring at' you thought as you told the boys good night.

Once you got to the room you were staying in, you plopped down on the bed and closed your eyes. About five minutes later there was a knock on your door and then it opened. "Y/N, you still awake?" It was Dean that had walked in. You sat up in the bed and said "Yeah I'm awake; you can turn the light on." Dean flipped the light switch on and you could see he was standing there with some clothes in his hands. "I thought you might want to change."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." You got up and took the shorts and t-shirt from him.

"They might be big on you, but they're the smallest sizes I have."

"That's ok, I'll make it work."

"Cool. Umm, I guess Sammy and I can take you out tomorrow to get some clothes and other things you might need."

You smiled at him and said thanks.

"I'll let you get back to sleep" Dean said while he ran his hand down the back of his neck. "Night."

"Good night Dean."

After Dean left your room and closed the door you couldn't help but smile to yourself. You changed into the clothes he lent you and laid back in the bed. As you were laying there you started thinking about how you knew Dean was just trying to be nice and everything because your world had just turned upside down but you also were thinking that there might be more to it. But that was crazy right? The two of you had just met and you knew Dean, if he was interested at all he would have been flirting like crazy. Still, the thought was there in the back of your mind.

After Dean left your room he headed towards the kitchen for one last glass of whiskey before heading to bed. As he was in there drinking, Sam walked in and grabbed a glass also. "She asleep?" Sam asked as he poured the whiskey into his glass.

"Yeah, I told her we'll take her to get some clothes tomorrow."

"I bet she's happy about that, I know I wouldn't want to wear your basketball shorts and old band shirts every day" Sam said with a smirk.

"Well at least I don't wear weird ass button ups or have to shop at giraffes-r-us for pants."

Sam just gave Dean his signature bitch face and then took a drink of his whiskey. "So, what's up with you anyway? I haven't seen you act like this for a girl since Lisa. Do you like Y/N?"

"What? No, I barely know her."

"Sorry, just asking."

After a few seconds of silence Dean spoke up again. "I don't know what it is. It feels like I've known her forever, or like I'm supposed to know her or something. I can't really describe it."

"Maybe you two are soulmates."

"Yeah right, that craps not even real. It's made up so lonely people won't feel bad because they don't have anyone because they haven't found their soulmate yet. It's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid or made up. Remember that time we met a cupid?"

"Oh god, how could I forget…"

Sam laughed. "You never know Dean."

"No, I do know. Whatever this is, it isn't that."

Sam just shook his head, "Good night Dean."

"Night Sammy."


End file.
